


Mixed Feelings, Mixed Foods

by xNinjaGurl50



Series: Baby Patton Fluff-Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dead animals (Remus), Food, Gen, No one talks about it, Patton is afraid of Remus, Remus and Patton bond, Spider Incident of 2019, cute fluff, for a little bit - Freeform, over something no one thought would work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNinjaGurl50/pseuds/xNinjaGurl50
Summary: Patton and Remus bond in the most absurd way possible
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Everyone
Series: Baby Patton Fluff-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525433
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Mixed Feelings, Mixed Foods

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. I am writing this within the school day because I have no time this week. I have rehearsals every day after school except for Friday, but I have work throughout the entire weekend. It is going to be exhausting. Show week is next week, so I won't have much time at all to continue writing, so this is gonna be on a bit of hiatus until after the show.  
This one is short and not very good because I am tired and sick, but I wanted to get one more out. I also am not very good at writing Remus, since I am still on the fence about him. Anyways, enjoy.
> 
> TW: Dead animals, Food. (Not much else, honestly)

Everyone could see how fearful Patton was of Remus when he was regressed. They saw the shifting eyes, tense shoulders, and even hearing his wails when Remus pulls something out that shouldn’t ever be shown to a kid. They could also see how it hurt Remus. He was in the same boat as the rest, but he just couldn’t get himself to express his love clearly. Whenever he tried, it ended up coming out perverted and disgusting and ended up leading to the great spider incident. No one spoke of it. After that, Patton couldn’t even look at Remus without crying.

Remus sat on the darkscape’s couch, playing with the dead corpse of a hare, twisting the limp body in his hands. Deceit shook his head as he entered, looking around the darkscape.

“Patton’s regressed.” Remus nodded but stayed quiet, his tentacles moving erratically. Deceit’s eyebrows furrowed. He sat down next to him, pulling the hare out of his arms before Remus had a chance to bite into it. Deceit scoffed, taking his head in his hands and facing it towards him.

“Listen, Remus. The best way you can make it up to him is to find something you both like and focus on that.” Remus looked into his eyes as he nodded, stood up and left. Remus folded his hands and took a deep breath.  _ Ok. Things we both like. What do we both like? Not dead things. Not slimy things, although he likes Deceit well enough… _ He ran through all topics of thought before it hit him. He jumped up, his tentacles writhing in excitement.

“That’s it!”

* * *

Virgil slowly picked up Patton, who had just woken up from a nap. Darius watched as his nap buddy was taken from him, a slight glare set on Virgil. He smiled nervously at the little one as he beamed up at Virgil.

“Virgie!” Virgil chuckled.

“Yes, Patty-cake. I have someone who wants to spend some time with you.” Patton’s eyes widened in excitement.

“Logie? Ro-Ro? Dee-Dee?” Virgil shook his head, causing Patton to tilt his head like a puppy. Virgil booped his nose as he walked out of the room and into the hallway, making his way down to the commons.

“You will see, little one.” Patton just looked around, slightly confused. When he saw Remus in front of him. A frown pulled on his lips as he clung to Virgil tighter, quickly shoving his head into Virgil’s hoodie.

“No! Boogeyman!” Virgil looked at Remus with sympathy before patting Patton’s back.

“Hey, hey… It’s okay. Remus just wants to give you something.” Remus nodded but deflated when Patton didn’t move to look at him. He stared for a moment, before kneeling down to Antony who stood loyally at his side, his tongue out and eyes wide open. Remus pointed towards Patton. Antony continued to sit for what seemed like ever before he finally trotted towards Patton. Virgil smiled and bent down, sitting with Patton still clinging tightly to him. Antony rests his front paws on Virgil’s leg to lean up closer, sniffing Patton’s hair. He tenses but starts to giggle when he feels the wet tongue lap at his hair. He turned to Antony, loosening his grip on Virgil. He pets the dog, fascinated at the wrinkly skin instead of the normal furry body of Darius. Virgil smiled at Remus, reluctantly leaving when Patton was distracted.

It didn’t take him long before he noticed the absence of his best friend, whining when he realized he was left with Remus. Antony pressed against him reassuringly, only soothing half of his nerves. Remus smiled awkwardly, still feeling hurt at Patton’s fear of him. He crouches down until he sits, before pulling out a tray. Patton’s eyes widened at the array of cookies. He squealed but held himself back. Remus rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“Hey, Patty… I’m sorry… for what I do… I” Remus gulps down another inappropriate outburst, holding it all back for Patton. He swallows thickly, keeping a smile.

“So, I thought to make you cookies…” Patton looked uncertain as he glanced between Antony and Remus, though Antony had a doofy look. He still looked hesitant until Antony started to trot back to his owner, causing Patton to follow slowly. He took a cookie off the platter, still eyeing it before taking a huge bite out of it. The chocolate oozed out in gooey chunks, and the crumbs sweetened his tongue. He smiled towards Remus, lifting his heart as he brought out different condiments.

“Let’s try them with these!”

* * *

No one was prepared to find Patton and Remus trying cookies with a mixture of mayo, crofters jam, and Pepto Bismol though they were shocked when Patton nodded at the taste, while they all gagged. Deceit pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched them.

“Remus, when I told you to find something you both like, I meant dogs or something. Not this!” Remus shrugs in response.

“It worked! Hey Patton, you have to try my deodorant!”

“NO!” Four voices chorused.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: "Okay so poor Remus scares bby Patton first, so Remus tries to think of a plan to make Patton love him. And he decides on, Cookies! Like he just gives this small child so many cookies, and also probably toys and cute animals and other sweets, but mostly cookies. And I was thinking how it's Remus so he probably has some weird food combinations, like mustard on cookies or something, which Patton might not like but then again, he seemed to want Thomas to eat like noodles with chocolate sauce and stuff and eats play-dough so maybe he would like Remus to give him a variety of things to put on his cookies as long as it's sweet. "Oh and try this deodorant, Patton!" Deceit: "NO!"" -Little_R
> 
> I wonder what the spider incident is? Maybe I might write it sometime ;D.
> 
> As a sort of sneak peek (because I am mean so I am going to tell you what the next one might be when I am going on hiatus for a while) Will most likely be fluff of all of them and Patton. The bois like tp coddle Patty-cakes.


End file.
